1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rail system for use in a vehicle, and more particularly to rail system capable of providing power and audio and visual data to removably mounted consoles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Entertainment consoles mounted in vehicles provide video and audio entertainment to passengers therein. Some known designs of consoles include a screen for displaying video and a media source, such as a video cassette player (VCP) or a digital video disc (DVD) player.
Known consoles are positioned in a specific location in a vehicle and are limited in number and with respect to the variety of locations where they may be placed in a vehicle. Further, installation of a console can be a time consuming process to wire and mount the console to the vehicle, so that the number of consoles installed in a vehicle is often limited to one or two.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system that allows for multiple consoles to be removably installed in a vehicle and for consoles to easily be mounted at different positions in the vehicle.